Family
by AceOfSpades22
Summary: Antonio decides it is time to take Arthur home to meet everyone! Arthur however, is a little apprehensive to say the least.


**It's been too long since I uploaded a SpUK! D: Anyway, here's a new one for everyone! A note for you all, there are two OC's in this, and I apologize for that in advance, but they are minor and aren't shipped with anyone. **

**Marsilla is my version of Iberia. (OC.) **

**Enrique is Portugal**

**Abuelo Carriedo is merely an OC. **

* * *

"Antonio... Antonio love I'm not ready for this..." Arthur mumbled as he eyed the hills they drove through. They had to have been getting close to Antonio's home, though Arthur couldn't hardly understand where. He hadn't seen a house for miles and, having heard how big his fiance's family was, the house he had lived in as a child had to be sizable. He was nervous to meet the other Carriedos. Antonio's mum and grandfather... His brother! Not to mention the countless aunts and uncles that his Spaniard claimed would come to the family gathering. He was nervous to meet them all, nervous that they wouldn't approve of him. Who wouldn't be? He was afraid they would hate him for not being Spanish and for being a man instead of a charming young lady. He had been judged and forgotten by some many others... He was afraid that if Antonio's family didn't approve of him that his Spaniard, the single most important person in his whole life... Would leave him.

The insecurity was irrational. His fiance himself had assured him that they all would love him, and even if they didn't that it wouldn't matter; He'd love him anyway. Despite it all though, Arthur was afraid. He trembled and paled as Antonio all but bounced with excitement in his seat, tempted to just throw himself out of the car and end his misery with how sick to his stomach he felt. Brave as he was in just about any situation that could lead to injury or violence, especially when it involved his Antonio's safety, he couldn't even force a small, reassuring smile on his face when concerned verdant eyes glanced his way and a firm, warm hand surrounded one of his clammy, shaking ones.

"Amor... Arthur they will love you. They will. Mamá is so excited to meet you! Don't worry. They will love you!" Antonio assured with a bright smile as he ran his thumb across Arthur's wrist. "It isn't much further now. Try to smile sí? Even if they don't love you, I am yours no matter what. You can do this. I know you can." His voice was soft and full of love to the point the emotion was impossible to miss, while his eyes, though they were trained on the road once more, shown with adoration for the blonde Englishman beside him. He was certain his family would love his fiance just as much as he did.

Arthur sighed, only slightly reassured by his ever optimistic Spaniard. The light of his life. Not for the first time he marveled how the warmth of his Antonio's sun kissed skin so very perfectly represented the man's entire attitude towards living. Warmly, cheerfully, happy-go-luckily. Where Arthur struggled to find something positive in even the smallest of negative situations, Antonio was a light in the darkest of crisis. He found a way to push through anything thrown at him with a smile. Nothing could bring him down and his positive outlook on everything made Arthur love him that much more and see the good in things. His brother, Iain, had even grown into the habit of calling him the worlds most optimistic pessimist. With his fiance he had a reason to smile where he hadn't had one before for so long. With that last thought, the minor distraction of Antonio's warmth crashed down around him with another burst of fear at losing his light. His Antonio.

Another distraction came soon though as they drove between two monstrous hills of solid rock and, nestled in an indent on the inside of the larger was the most breathtaking thing Arthur had ever seen. The Carriedo residence was built _into _the hill. It had three visible floors, magnificent archways and steps leading up to a balcony on either side. Off to the right of everything, a balcony to a room with an alter. A place of prayer for the family. Just the front of the house could be seen, the rest carved _inside _the rock, but Arthur felt his eyes widen in wonder at what little he could see. Green vines clung to the face of the rock and crawled across the openings that no doubt lead inside the house. The path to the door was paved with slabs of stone and growing things. The space in front of the house was open and decorated with thousands of glittering, white lights, candles lit the pathway to the door and were set on the walls and balconies, flickering brilliantly as the sun set behind the rock. The mouthwatering smell of homemade Spanish cuisine drifted out the door, accompanied with the lively sound of music. Surprisingly enough, no one was outside, much to Arthur's relief.

Antonio looked at his fiance proudly, verdant eyes sparkling with excitement and pride. "Mi casa es tú casa. Welcome to my home." He said, pulling off beside another car and turning off the engine. With a brilliant grin, he stepped out of the car and moved to the other side to open Arthur's door for him and offer him a hand. Soon his eyes softened and he pulled Arthur to his feet and into a warm, strong hug, all but feeling his nerves radiate from him. His calloused hands moved and cupped Arthur's face gently and he ran his thumbs over his Englishman's cheek bones before leaning in and pressing a warm kiss to his lips. If words wouldn't reassure his fiance that all would be well, his kisses damn well might.

The first gentle kiss rolled into another as Arthur's lips worked to kiss Antonio back in just as sweet and gentle of ways as his Spaniard had with him. That kiss rolled into another, more sensual, deeper. Antonio's hands moved away from Arthur's face and down to wrap firmly around his waist as he pulled him against his chest, while Arthur's hands tangled in the sensitive little hairs at the base of Antonio's skull, pulling a little shiver from the Spaniard. A warm, slippery tongue tip traced Arthur's lips, politely asking for entrance. Not even hesitating for a second, Arthur gladly opened his mouth for Antonio's tongue to slip inside and map out the familiar cavern, knowing every inch by heart.

With the onslaught of love in the exchange of saliva, Arthur allowed himself to relax against his Antonio and not fear disapproval in favor of focusing on loving his Spaniard. As good as the kiss was though, it ended as a third party announced themselves rather grandly. "Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!" Came a stern, lilting voice of a beautiful woman as she came stalking towards them with flashing verdant eyes. Arthur couldn't help but move a little closer to Antonio as the fierce looking woman drew closer. She was impressive... And scary as hell.

Her skin was just a hint lighter than Antonio's, and with the brilliant, strapless crimson dress on her slender, curvy frame, she looked every bit the Spanish blood that ran prominent in her veins. Strappy black death traps adorned her feet, making her at least five inches taller than she was, the same hue of red as her dress painted on her toes and long, elegant fingers. Though she was slender, her arms and calves were hard muscled, attractively so, and her hair was a shower of rivulets down her back. Her hands were ringless, but a simple string of diamonds hung around her neck, little studs matching in her ears. The most beautiful thing about the very proud, attention grabbing woman were her eyes, the exact same as Antonio's though delicately applied makeup brought out the color. Her very presence commanded respect, something that made Arthur hard pressed to take his eyes off her. There was no mistaking it. This woman was Mamá Carriedo, and though her age lines were faint, they were there around her eyes, and in the way her hands were just barely showing wrinkles.

"Antonio you are in trouble!" The woman scolded, eyes flashing dangerously. Arthur didn't miss Antonio flinch away from her and, though his face was flooded a deep scarlet, a fact he hid from the scary woman by hiding against Antonio's chest, he felt bad for getting his fiance in trouble already. He felt arms tighten around him ever so slightly and shift him away from the flashing eyes of the Spanish woman.

" Mamá! L-Lo siento! Yo no-"

"How dare you hide your man out here from your Mamá!" The woman cut Antonio off mid sentence with a snap of her fingers and the beginnings of a sly, teasing smile. "I thought I taught you better than that, mijo." Her verdant eyes softened and brightened and she extended her arms for her son to step into. It had been far too long since she had gotten to see her boy.

Antonio relaxed visibly and unwound around Arthur. He smiled reassuringly at his fiance and turned to face his mother with a broad grin. Unable to contain his excitement, he all but flung himself at her and hugged her tightly, and he closed his eyes, just enjoying being there with her. "I'm sorry Mamá! He was nervous..." He explained with a sigh as she rubbed his back and released him, eyes full of pride and love.

"It's alright mijo. I was just giving you a rough time." She assured before turning to fix her brilliant eyes on an awkward, uncomfortable looking Arthur. She clicked her tongue as she caught the blush of his face and moved forward, shrugging off her son's hand as he reached for her shoulder, a silent ask to just leave him alone. "I am Marsilla Guadalupe Fernandez Carriedo and I have heard so much about you, Arturo." She announced, opening her arms for him as well with a smile and almost a challenge in her eyes.

At first Arthur didn't really know what to do. Marsilla intimidated him, but he didn't want to offend her. Hesitantly he stepped into her arms and was startled by the strong hug that greeted him. It was so unlike his own mother's hugs that he was startled into hugging her for longer than he had originally planned. "H-He has? What all has he said?" He asked, sounding both pleased and mortified. His Antonio had talked about him to his mum?

"Oh don't look so scared amor! I've just told her how great you are! How you're so sweet and how much I love you..." Antonio reassured, taking the flustered Englishman from his mother's arms and moving him into his own. "I would never say anything bad about you amor. I promise..." He turned to Marsilla with a hopeful look on his face and glanced towards the beautiful house. "Are Abuelo and Enrique home?" Arms kept Arthur pulled close in a hug from behind and Antonio's slightly stubbly chin rested on his shoulder, openly claiming him as his in front of his mother.

Marsilla appeared unphased to her son's possessiveness of his fiance, actually finding the way they stood together and the shear amount of love that shown in both of their eyes even under Arthur's nervousness and Antonio's excitement, heart warming and adorable. "Of course! When does tú abuelo ever leave the house anymore? He's here. Enrique... I have no idea where he is..." She said, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. "I'm glad you two decided to come here early... Your tías and tíos won't be here for a few days yet." With a smile she turned towards the house and looked back at them over her shoulder with a well maintained, raised eyebrow. "Come inside!" She called, leading the way with a click as her heels struck the stone.

Arthur shivered as she left them to head back inside and turned to cling to Antonio, burying his face in the crook of his neck. He was just so overwhelmed in meeting just his mum! How on earth was he going to be able to handle meeting two more people? And... What did Marsilla mean aunts and uncles? More people were coming? He had forgotten... He could feel his nerves creeping back on him and he shivered again. "Love... I don't know about this..." He muttered against his Spaniard's neck, desperately trying to draw comfort in his fiance's familiar scent and warmth and feel.

Antonio sighed and hugged Arthur tightly, verdant eyes soft and understanding. He gently rubbed his fiance's back and watched as his mother disappeared inside the house before pressing a handful of gentle, loving kisses all across his face. His lips pressed kisses along Arthur's jaw line and his cheek bones, his nose and his eyes, across his forehead from temple to temple, drawing out Arthur's stress with the simple, sweet gestures. At the soft little sigh that fell from the Englishman's throat Antonio pressed one last kiss to his lips and moved until his hand was around Arthur's waist. "You can do this amor. You can do this. I will never leave your side or let you go. Everything will be ok." He promised softly as he lead the way to the front door of the house, though he stopped before they could walk inside, wanting to give Arthur the ability to lead the way when he was ready.

Empowered by the gentle kisses and his Spaniard's patience, Arthur barely hesitated before they pushed inside and immediately his eyes widened in wonder again at the interior of the house, the same carved sienna colored stone as outside. Red wax candles like the ones outside lit the inside as well as various lights. Like the colors in Antonio's house, Marsilla's was decorated in crimsons and golds in her furniture and decor, leading Arthur to assume that's where Antonio got his tastes from. On the couch in the living space sat an elderly, withered looking man with grey hair tied in a ponytail at the base of his creased neck and eyes the same striking, intelligent green as Antonio's and Marsilla's. Arthur couldn't help but smile slightly at the presence of the old man because he just seemed to fit the room. Without him, it would seem almost like the room was incomplete.

The elderly man was intently focused on a card game that lay in front of him on a worn looking coffee table, the wood darkened with age. By the way he distastefully stared down at the cards, it was to be assumed that he was losing. "¡Tarjetas estúpidas! ¡Haciéndome perder otra vez!" He rasped in a rough voice, glaring broodingly at the cards. It was only when he sat back against the cushions of the couch did he realize he wasn't alone in the room any more. Deep crows feet wrinkles formed at the corner of his eyes and a rumbling laugh filled the room as he caught sight of Antonio. "¡Antonio! ¡Mi pequeño uno! Vienes aquí. ¿Cómo estás, mijo? ¿Quién? ¿Es tu novio, sí?" He asked in a blur of Spanish, beckoning for them to come join him on the couch.

"¡Abuelo! ¡Estoy emocionado! Es bueno ser hogar. Sí, esta es mi prometido, Arturo. Tanto lo amo..." Antonio responded in just as blurred and rapid Spanish, emerald eyes nervous as they glanced away from the old man at his Arthur. For some reason Arthur felt the need to reassre his fiance with a subtle hand squeeze and a faint little smile, not having much of an idea in what was being said. It seemed to work, for Antonio smiled back at him, though his eyes were still hesitant.

"¿Su prometido? ¡Tú no puede casarte con un inglés! Cuando navegué-"

"¡Papá! No eres joven! ¡Dejar mi pobre hijo!" Marsilla snapped from the kitchen, storming out furiously with a wooden spoon in her hand. She sat herself down beside Antonio and Arthur both and drew them both into her arms protectively. She caught Arthur's confused, wary looking eyes and smiled both encouragingly and apologetically. "And no more Spanish! Arturo doesn't speak it yet it would seem. Don't worry mijo. You'll learn it soon enough. If Antonio doesn't want to teach you, Mamá will.I promise. And don't let Papá and his talk of Englishman discourage you. You are welcome here." She assured warmly, patting Arthur's leg.

"Hay Dios Mio..." The man said, shaking his head with a sigh though deep in his eyes good humor could be detected. When Marsilla sent him a wickd looking glare, he raised his hands defensively and looked away. "Vale vale..." He grumbled, casting a discreet wink Antonio's way. "I am teasing Tonio. You go help your Mamá and set the table with Enrique, where ever he has run off to. I will keep tú prometido company."

"But Abuelo I promised Arturo I'd-"

Antonio's abuelo fixed firm green eyes on him and raised an eyebrow to which the protesting Antonio fell silent and ducked his head, cheeks burning with shame at disrespecting his elder. "Lo siento Abuelo..." He apologized, pulling Arthur to his chest in a quick hug before getting up with his mamá and heading into the kitchen, leaving a ridiculously nervous, pale faced Arthur alone with the proud old man.

The poor Englishman looked everywhere but the verdant eyes of the old man that studied his every move and breath. He felt very much like a bug under a magnifying glass, and it made him antsy and nervous, wanting nothing more to have his fiance's familiar arms around him to steady him. What was it that the man wanted from him? So what if he was English! He loved Antonio... Surely that was enough for the crotchety old man? Compelled to speak, though terrified of what the man would say in reply, Arthur, rather uncomfortably, looked towards the kitchen where he could hear light hearted banter passing between his Antonio and a different male voice he had yet to have a face for in a language that sounded vaguely Spanish, but not quite. "I... I am not... Not going to stop loving your... grandson, just because you... you think poorly of me for being an Englishman." He stated, sounding firm and sure even if he was visibly trembling with nerves. To his surprise, the withered Spanish man leaned back into the couch with a warm, booming chuckle, the likes of which Arthur had never heard before. The sound was full, robust, belonging to someone much stronger than the elderly man at his side. It filled the entire room, the entire house, warming Arthur from his toes to his head, and curiously brought a smile to the nervous Englishman's lips as he hesitantly, shyly peered up at the elder.

"Oh mijo... Dios mio there is hope for you yet. I was worried mi Antonio had landed himself with someone who couldn't stand up for himself for a minute there. So shy, mijo. So shy! You have nothing to fear, sí?" The man assured warmly, his voice, though rasping with age, as rich and full as his laughter had been moments before. "If you love our Antonio, like you say, you are good enough for me. So long, that is, as he loves you back." The man held up his hand as Arthur tried to speak, panic gripping at him. _If _Antonio loved him back?! Did he not? Was there something his abuelo knew that he didn't? "Peace, mijo. I meant nothing by it. Antonio. He loves you."

"How... How do you know, sir?" Arthur asked, suddenly doubting and scared. Surely Antonio wouldn't hurt him like that? Not after... After everything?

Abuelo Carriedo grew very quiet as he studied the sickening fear curling in Arthur's eyes and his eyebrows knit together in concentration and concern. "Oh Arturo... You have been though some tough times, haven't you... You fear being alone. Who left you, mijo, that made you so... insecure about the ones who love you?" He asked, eyes showing with a deep set wisdom and genuine care for the Englishman that had worked himself up into near hysterics with his "what if's" as the bounced in his brain.

"How... How did you..." Arthur started, voice cracking with his terror and worry as he struggled to ask his question. How could this man possibly be able to know he feared being alone when they had only just met? When they had hardly spoken? He met the man's eyes to find amusement and pity in the emerald depths.

"Arturo... I have been around for a very long time. I have met many many people... Over time, you learn to read people... And mijo... You are an open book. It is how I can take one look at Antonio and know he loves you. It's written in his eyes, his action, his face... in the very sound of his voice. It is how I know when his hermano is about to do something he shouldn't, and how I know when Marsilla is angry, even though she doesn't always say it, not that you would know of these things. I can see it in the way we all make you nervous and how you hunched in on yourself when Antonio left. You are afraid, Arturo..." He said, smiling down at the younger man. "You do not have to tell me the story. I am not one to pry, but you should know, love like what our Antonio so clearly has for you, is something that not even death can shake. There is nothing you can do to make him not love you. That devotion is dangerous. You have the ability to really hurt him... I expect, mijo, that you don't abuse his love, English or not."

Arthur sat there in silence, thinking over what Abuelo Carriedo had told him, his heart rate calming and his breathing slowing. Of course he would never intentionally hurt his Antonio. Never! Could what the man said be true? Antonio truly loved him _that _much?Looking up to see the truth in the man's eyes, Arthur didn't doubt him in the slightest. He smiled gratefully at the man and nodded, accepting the expectation with an open heart. "Of course, sir. I will never, ever do anything to hurt Antonio. I love him with all my heart... And thank you... I think I just might have needed to hear what you had to say." He said, sounding relieved, though he quickly squeaked in surprise as the man clapped him on the back with a firm hand and chuckled.

"No need to thank me. Go. Go on and find your Antonio now. Dinner will almost be ready anyway. I'm going to see about winning a card game." He said, shooing Arthur and returning to his cards with distaste and determination battling in his eyes. "Va a ganar esta vez." Arthur heard him mumble as he stood from the couch and slipped into the kitchen to find his fiance, Mamá Carriedo and a young man he had yet to meet who he assumed was Antonio's brother, Enrique. He wasn't in the kitchen for long before Antonio was at his side and pulling him into his strong arms, a bright smile on his face.

"Enrique! This is Arturo!" He called across the room to the mischievous looking man who, once his attention was grabbed, bowed at Arthur with a wink and a friendly smirk. Somehow, Arthur found himself smiling right back at the man, no longer quite so nervous after his conversation with Abuelo Carriedo.

"So you are the one for meu irmãozinho? The Arturo? It is a pleasure." The man said, coming up from his bow with a wink, black hair swinging down his back in a ponytail similar to Antonio's abuelo's. "I am Enrique Fernandez Carriedo. So, tell me Arturo..." Enrique paused and cast a sly look Antonio's direction before looking back at Arthur with a devious grin. "How is meu irmãozinho in bed, eh?" He asked, cackling as Arthur's face turned a deep scarlet. The words weren't out of his mouth for more than a few seconds before a wooden spoon cracked against the back of his head, wielded by a rather angry looking Marsilla.

"Enrique Santiago Fernandez Carriedo you apologize right now! That is not a question you need to ask your brother-in-law!" Marsilla thundered, cracking her son over the head with a spoon again, receiving a cry of pained protest from her oldest son. When Enrique just grinned at the flustered looking Arthur, Marsilla's eyes narrowed and she raised her spoon again threateningly. "Apologize _now._"

"Vale vale... Sorry, Arturo for asking how good meu irmãozinho is to sleep with... Or how bad, eh?" He dodged the spoon this time with a cackle and a wink before disappearing from the kitchen, leaving behind his exasperated mother.

"Don't you come back into my kitchen until dinner is ready Enrique! I'll have Papá beat you black and blue for being so rude to Antonio's poor prometido!" Marsilla threatened, sounding firm and completely serious with her threat. "That boy... Lo siento, Arturo. He likes to joke around." She apologized for her son, returning to her cooking with a sigh.

Arthur's face, still tomato red, was pressed against Antonio's neck as he all but died of embarrassment. It was none of Enrique's business just how... He couldn't hardly even think the thought as he clung to Antonio tightly, clenching his eyes shut. How could someone just ask about something so intimate and personal?

"Oh he'll be ok, Mamá." Antonio assured, pressing a few kisses to the top of Arthur's head as he contently held him against his chest. "Do you want me to start putting the food on the table and tell Abuelo food is ready?" He offered politely, moving with Arthur still in his arms and taking the serving plates of food one at a time and setting them on the table before Marsilla could decline or accept his offer. He looked thoughtfully at his mother, seeing her finishing the last of her cooking. "Mamá, while you finish that up, I'm going to show Arturo my room."

"The last of it will be ready in ten minutes mijo. Better be quick about it." Marsilla responded with a smile as she waved her son off.

Antonio grabbed Arthur's hand then and lead him further into the carved house, up a set of stares, and to a room towards the top of the carved stone house, decorated in reds and golds like the rest of the house and full of hundreds and hundreds of unlit red and white tea light candles. He lit a handful of the small candles, bathing his room in the soft flickering light and turned to Arthur, eyes sparkling softly. "Do you like it, amor?" He asked softly, pulling Arthur into his chest and rocking him back and forth slowly, his lips meeting the top of his fiance's head.

Arthur couldn't help but nod, the room beautiful like the entire house, if not more so. He figured that had something to do with it sharing the preferences of Antonio's own home. A balcony, one similar to the one he had seen when the first pulled up in front of the magical abode, lead out into the evening, something that he found awe in instead of uneasy like he would if there was something so open in Antonio's home. There was no one else out there for such an opening to be troublesome. Did he like the room? Or was Antonio asking if he liked it there? With his family and in the house in it's entirety? He didn't really know. "I do... Everything here is so... beautiful, love. And your family... They are all so welcoming and friendly... Even your brother was nice enough... Thank you. Thank you for bringing me, even though I was afraid to come." He said after a minute, deciding it best to answer both of the possibilities.

Had Antonio been anyone else, he would have said he had told Arthur there was nothing to worry about, but he wasn't anyone else and instead he just hugged Arthur closer and pressed another gentle kiss to him, this time meeting his lips instead of the top of his head or his face. "I am glad you like it here, amor. Thank you for coming with... Te quiero." He whispered happily, content to just stand there with Arthur forever.

Arthur chuckled quietly and smiled, his heart swelling with love. He was still nervous about meeting the rest of the family, but so long as he had Antonio with him and remembered what Abueloa Carriedo had said, he'd be able to face any number of people. "Of course love. I love you too."

* * *

**Translations**

**Mamá! L-Lo siento! Yo no- : Mama! I'm sorry! I didn't-**

** ¡Tarjetas estúpidas! ¡Haciéndome perder otra vez! : Stupid cards! Making me lose again!**

**¡Antonio! ¡Mi pequeño uno! Vienes aquí. ¿Cómo estás, mijo? ¿Quién? ¿Es tu novio, sí? : Antonio! My little one! Come here. How are my son? Who is this? He's your boyfriend, yes?**

**¡Abuelo! ¡Estoy emocionado! Es bueno ser hogar. Sí, esta es mi prometido, Arturo. Tanto lo amo... : Grandpa! I am excited! It is good to be home. yes, this is my promised (fiance), Arthur. I love him so much...**

**Su prometido? ¡Tú no puede casarte con un inglés! Cuando yo- : Your promised? You can not marry an Englishman! When I-**

**¡Papá! No eres joven! ¡Dejar mi pobre hijo! : Papa! You are not young! Leave my poor son alone!**

**Hay Dios Mio : My God**

**Va a ganar esta vez : I will win this time**

**meu irmãozinho : My little brother (Portuguese)**

**vale vale : ok ok.**

**There you guys go! Hopefully you all enjoyed it :3 Reviews are awesome. ;)**


End file.
